


Uzumaki Perseus

by yukihime1827



Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihime1827/pseuds/yukihime1827
Summary: Who would of thought that Uzumaki Naruto will have a kid with a god? She didn't.





	Uzumaki Perseus

 

**August 18**

The city of New York was as busy and noisy as ever. The honking of cars in traffic, street performers singing or doing other types of performances to earn some money, business men and women to and from work. Just another day in New York.

For a woman in a hospital room this was not just any day in New York. Today was special for she gave birth an hour ago and was now holding her newborn son in her arms. The baby was still a little pink from having to come into the world. He had small black, almost ink like, tuff of hair on his head sleeping peacefully in his mother’s arms after having his first meal.

“He must take after his father,” said a nurse as she entered the room to check on them, bringing the woman to stop looking at her son and to the nurse.

“He does,” answered the woman with a reminiscent tone as she remembered the father of her son. The new mother was of Asian descent but her hair was golden blonde and she had beautiful blue eyes that were as blue the sea in a sunny day. That suggests that an American or European married recently into her family, either parent or grandparent. “But, he did inherit my birthmarks.”

“It makes look like a cute kitten,” coos the nurse. Like his mother the babe has three horizontal lines on cheek, making them look whiskers. While it looks exotic on his mother, on him it looks cute. “Have you decided on a name?”

Looking back to her son, she started to stroke his cheek with her finger. “Perseus,” she said. “Perseus Uzumaki. Percy for short.”    

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot idea came from there not being any Parent!Naruto to Percy other than the very few that I read and from reading GNFreak's story 'The Whirlpool Son'. It's a Naruto/Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover and FemNaruto, it's really good. You should check it if you're into those fandoms and FemNaruto.
> 
> So this one-shot is also a challenge to anyone that wants to do a 'Naruto is Percy's parent' story. You can add to this one or make a completely different version of it. Naruto can be either male or female and can be birth parent or an adopted parent. Naruto just *has* to be a parental figure to Percy. Just PM me that you want do the challenge or want to use the one-shot for your story. I'll add the author's and story name either in the the end of this author's note or in a new chapter in this story. So everyone can know the stories and by who, so they can read them if they want to.
> 
> I'm also doing two different takes on this idea ones a Naruto/Percy Jackson fic and the other is Naruto/Percy Jackson and another fandom fic, but those won't be posted any time soon.
> 
> This is also posted on my Fanfiction.net account under the username icemoonphoenix.


End file.
